


dragon romeo and juliet

by JamieGaylePiff



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieGaylePiff/pseuds/JamieGaylePiff
Summary: romeo and juliet but it’s dragons
Kudos: 1





	dragon romeo and juliet

If you were to pass through the dragon lands on this day, you would think of it as abandoned. The large buildings empty. Dragon towns deserted in all 4 lands. But if you entered the area where they intersected, you would see a cave full of light and blaring with music.

White, dusty ribbons lined the cave walls. Streamers hung from the ceiling. The giant tables were draped with white tablecloth. Food & refreshments covered them, things such as whales, fish, and human burgers. Blood punch and water if you're boring.

Across from the food and drink there were the dining tables. Also covered with white tablecloth, but with a vase full of trees on each table. Surrounding each table was 8 chairs.

Chandeliers lit by fire dragons hung from the cieling. The cave walls were carved with intricate patterns. The floor was carved into tiles, some with extra detail in their carvings and some left plain, like a checkerboard.

The dragon attendees were their best dressed, gowns large and covered with extra detail, suits clean and wrinkless, and all of them were wearing masks.

They looked like that of a plauge doctor's, with a long nose. Their designs and colors differed from dragon to dragon. 

One mask in particular caught the attention of Joais, a fire dragon.


End file.
